1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transmitting and receiving electromagnetic energy through or across materials that have previously been barriers to the penetration and passage of this type of energy. Specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting electromagnetic energy into or across ferromagnetic materials, paramagnetic metals or other electrically conductive materials that are magnetically permeable. These materials are barriers through which electromagnetic energy typically cannot penetrate into or pass through.
The invention also relates to a method and apparatus that can concentrate the magnetic flux field lines penetrating into a small volume region of the barrier material. This reduces the power required to fully or partially saturate the selected region of the barrier material.
Further, the invention relates to a method and apparatus that bends magnetic flux lines as they penetrate through such barrier material. This bending is a result of the changed permeability of the barrier material. This magnetic flux bending can be used to focus the magnetic flux as it penetrates through the barrier material into the matter or objects on the other side of the barrier. More specifically, the controlled focusing of the magnetic flux partially counteracts the normal rapid geometric spreading of the flux field. In turn, concentrating the magnetic flux allows distant sensing of or focusing upon objects using much less power than would otherwise be required.
The invention relates to a method and apparatus comprising at least one electromagnet or permanent magnet capable of at least partially. saturating a volume region of barrier material. The apparatus also comprises one or more transmitter magnets having means to simultaneously create oscillating magnetic flux lines penetrating into the saturated or partially saturated volume region of the barrier material. The device also contains means for receiving electromagnetic signals from or across the area of saturation. The apparatus may also include means to vary in a controlled manner the frequencies of the oscillating magnetic flux field.
The degree or level of saturation of the volume area of the barrier region may be controlled to create magnetic lenses that focus the flux field lines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of studying the properties or characteristics of a barrier material fully or partially saturated with magnetic flux. This is performed by detecting and measuring the magnetic flux field induced by electric current (eddy currents) generated by the passage of the transmitted oscillating magnetic signal permeating into or through the affected volume region of the barrier material. The method and apparatus of the invention do not require physical contact with the barrier material for the detection or study of the properties of the barrier material or objects on the opposite of the barrier material. The apparatus may be stationary and the barrier material being studied being moved in relation to the stationary apparatus, or the apparatus may be moving across a surface of stationary barrier material. The invention also pertains to an apparatus that can be used to determine or measure the electrical characteristics or electrical properties of such objects existing behind or on the opposite side of the barrier material.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many examples of the use of electromagnetic (EM) energy for sensing and measurement. However, materials that are electrically conductive and are magnetically permeable act as barriers to the use of EM energy for sensing and measurement. (These barriers are hereinafter termed xe2x80x9cBarrier Materialsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cEM Barriersxe2x80x9d.) Magnetic permeability is the ability of a material to absorb magnetic energy. The limitation in sensing or measurement by electromagnetic energy through EM Barriers has prevented utilization of EM energy for sensing or measuring through carbon steel tanks, pipelines, well casings and the like.
There has long been a need for a device that can make Barrier Materials transparent or semi transparent to EM energy. Also, there has been a need for a device that can make Barrier Materials transparent or semi-transparent for a sufficiently broad spectrum of EM wave frequencies. This would permit EM energy to be used to obtain useful measurements of the electromagnetic properties of electrically conductive matter or objects (hereinafter xe2x80x9cObjectsxe2x80x9d) existing within or on the opposite side of the EM Barrier.
It is well known that ferromagnetic and paramagnetic materials are electrically conductive. It is also well known that magnetic energy is dissipated by both conductive and ferromagnetic or paramagnetic material. The absorption of magnetic energy is due to the molecules of such material responding to the magnetic component of EM energy. It is this molecular response that consumes or absorbs magnetic energy. The higher the permeability, the greater the capacity to absorb EM energy. Ferromagnetic carbon steel casing has a permeability of about 2,000 to 10,000 webers/amp, depending on the specific chemical structure of the material.
On the other hand, non-ferromagnetic metals such as aluminum, copper, and stainless steel do not absorb magnetic energy from permanent magnets or electromagnets generated by direct current. They have a permeability of one (1) but are also highly conductive of electric energy. Air also has a permeability of 1 but is significantly less conductive. Transmitting an EM wave through aluminum, therefore, is much different than transmitting an EM wave through air. Since aluminum is an excellent electrical conductor, part of the EM wave is readily dissipated. In the near field to a low impedance transmitter antenna (i.e., within 5 wavelengths of the transmitter antenna), the magnetic field predominates. The fact that the magnetic field predominates allows the magnetic signal to penetrate a non-ferromagnetic material, e.g., aluminum. All oscillating EM signals through aluminum will experience attenuation or damping because the electrical conductivity of the aluminum generates eddy currents that dissipate the EM wave.
The situation changes dramatically when aluminum is replaced by a ferromagnetic material, e.g., carbon steel. The much higher carbon steel permeability readily dissipates even the near magnetic field.
The inspection or detection of material properties, including but not limited to location, thickness, corrosion, defects, cracks or anomalies, has required the use of Gamma rays, X-rays, conducting a DC electric current through the EM Barrier Material, use of acoustic devices or other work intensive methods.
Gamma rays require a radioactive source and provide limited penetration. It requires cumbersome equipment and safety precautions. The use of X-rays requires use of relative high electrical power, as well as cumbersome equipment and safety precautions. The evaluation of the data collected from gamma ray and X-ray devices requires the viewing and interpretation of the photos or data by specially trained personnel. Many gamma ray and X-ray devices and methods are also not easily adapted to a continuous recording of data during ongoing industrial operations.
The use of electric current or acoustic signal passing through Barrier Material requires the material to be physically contacted. This requires the insulation coating or other covering matter to be wholly or partially removed. It also impedes the prompt or continuous measurement of the material in an ongoing industrial or otherwise uncontrolled environment. These methods or devices also have limited reliability or sensitivity.
Conducting DC currents through the barrier material, of course, requires contact with the Barrier Material and provides limited data. The present invention allows detection of properties and defects at greater distances from the target of the study. The present invention also allows more detailed description of the EM Barrier properties and the detection of smaller defects within or on both sides of the Barrier Material and within the Barrier Material. The present invention also allows the detection of Objects on the opposite side of the EM Barrier. The invention requires minimal power. It also does not require contact with the Barrier Material.
The present invention utilizes the material properties of the Barrier Materials to achieve transmission of EM Energy through the EM Barrier. It is well known that the strength of the magnetic field in a particular area is related to the density of magnetic flux lines penetrating that area. As the Barrier Material is subjected to an increasingly strong magnetic flux field, more and more of the magnetic dipoles of atoms of the Barrier Material begin to line up uniformly in response to the magnetic field. More specifically, this increasing magnetic energy causes the spin of the xe2x80x9coddxe2x80x9d electrons occupying unfilled orbital shells of the atoms to begin to align in the same direction. This response or action of the electrons consumes magnetic energy. When the magnetic energy is increased sufficiently within a volume region of the Barrier Material, the spin of all of the odd electrons within that volume region will be aligned in the same direction. When the electrons of the atoms cannot absorb any more magnetic energy, that volume of the Barrier Material is in a state termed xe2x80x9cmagnetic saturation.xe2x80x9d During magnetic saturation, the permeability of the Barrier Material approaches one. Thus, in a saturation state, the permeability of the Material approaches the permeability of aluminum or air. However, the EM Barrier Material is still electrically conductive. Therefore an oscillating EM wave is still subject to damping by eddy currents generated by conduction of the EM energy through the Barrier Material.
The portion of the Barrier Material saturated with magnetic energy is xe2x80x9ctransparentxe2x80x9d with respect to its permeability to the transmission of a second source of magnetic energy. While transparent, the Barrier Material no longer acts as a complete barrier to the penetration of low frequency magnetic energy or magnetic energy generated by DC current. (There is, however, some loss of magnetic energy resulting from eddy currents being generated in the saturated Barrier Material. As the frequency increases, the conductive losses increase until the skin depth becomes much less than the thickness of the Barrier Material. As used herein, xe2x80x9cskin depthxe2x80x9d is proportional to the inverse of the square root of the product of permeability, current and frequency.)
Therefore, a separate oscillating source of magnetic energy (preferably at a different frequency than the frequently utilized to saturate the Barrier Material) can be transmitted into or through the Barrier Material. When an electrically conductive xe2x80x9cObject,xe2x80x9d as used herein, is within the oscillating magnetic flux field, the oscillating magnetic field induces a corresponding eddy current in the Object. This induced electrical eddy field in turn induces another corresponding (and oscillating) magnetic field that is transmitted by the Object. This oscillating magnetic flux field, which can be at frequencies different from the magnetic wave transmitted through the saturated or near saturated Barrier Material, also is able to pass through the saturated area of the Barrier Material in a return direction and by a reverse process of the original oscillating transmitted signal. This return oscillating magnetic wave can also be detected and measured by a receiver located on the transmitter side of the Barrier Material when positioned in close proximity to the original or a separate saturated area of the Barrier Material. The apparatus is therefore allowing the magnetic component of EM energy to xe2x80x9csee throughxe2x80x9d the Barrier Material. Conversely, it can then be said that the Barrier Material no longer is a barrier to EM energy. The method and apparatus of this invention is hereinafter termed xe2x80x9cMagnetic Transparency Generatorxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cMTG.xe2x80x9d The Magnetic Transparency Generator saturates Barrier Material with the magnetic flux or magnetic component of an EM energy source. A volume region of a Barrier Material may be completely saturated or partially saturated in a controlled manner.
The volume region of the Barrier Material that is in a state of saturation or near saturation is alternately termed herein as xe2x80x9cTransparent Materialxe2x80x9d, a xe2x80x9cMetallic Transparency,xe2x80x9d(trademark) xe2x80x9cMagnetically Transparentxe2x80x9d or simply xe2x80x9cTransparent.xe2x80x9d The invention may utilize one or more Magnetically Transparent volume regions within the Barrier Material. The term xe2x80x9cPartial Barrierxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cPartial Barrier Materialxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cPartial Magnetic Transparencyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cPartially Transparent Materialxe2x80x9d are alternatively used herein to describe the volume regions of the Barrier Material that are significantly, but not totally, saturated.
If complete saturation is desired, multiple designs exits for creating the substantial constant or low frequency magnetic flux field. It has been found that energy can be conserved yet still produce a controlled Transparent volume region by bucking field lines outward from the MTG and into the EM Barrier. This can be accomplished by placing at least two like poles together. The field lines repel each other, thereby causing the concentrated field lines to be pushed far into the Barrier Material. The component of the apparatus utilized in containing the plurality of like magnetic poles is termed the xe2x80x9cMagnetic Culminator.xe2x80x9d The separate oscillating EM wave passes through the Barrier Material without the utilizing the Magnetic Antenna or Magnetic Lensing effect.
An alternate application of the invention is utilizing the MTG to couple with a selected portion of the EM Barrier. Coupling does not require the transmission of an EM Signal out from the EM Barrier, but rather by the reduction of the permeability of the EM Barrier sufficient that the higher oscillating transmitter signals may permeate the thickness of the EM Barrier volume region between the opposing magnetic poles of the MTG.
If a Partially Transparent volume region is created, a separate oscillating EM wave is transmitted into this Partially Transparent volume region, preferably of a higher frequency than the first EM energy source. Eddy currents are generated in the Partially Transparent Material. An oscillating magnetic field is induced by these eddy currents. At least some portion of the magnetic flux from this induced magnetic field is transmitted out from the Partial Barrier Material. However, the lines of flux are bent or altered as they are emitted out from the surface of the Partially Saturated Material into the surrounding environment. This bending of magnetic flux can be controlled, allowing the lines of magnetic flux to be focused on an Object existing on the opposite side of the Barrier Material from the MTG transmitter. This focusing partially counteracts the normal rapid geometric spreading of magnetic flux. Concentrating the magnetic flux allows distant sensing using much less power. When utilized in this manner, the MTG includes a Magnetic Lens(trademark) capability.
If a portion of the Barrier Material is only partially saturated with magnetic energy, it may still be become transparent with the addition of a second source of EM energy. Also, Barrier Material that is partially saturated experiences a significant reduction of permeability. In a state of reduced permeability, the Barrier Material will more readily allow higher frequency oscillating energy to penetrate through the surface and into the interior of the Barrier Material. This can allow study or inspection of the interior of the Barrier Material. It should be noted that this higher frequency energy would only penetrate into the surface of the Barrier Material proportional to the skin depth when in an unsaturated state.
It will be readily appreciated that the geometry of placement of the transmitter generating the second source of EM energy in relation to the Transparent volume region of the Barrier Material is important. It will also be readily appreciated that the placement of the receiver in relation to the Transparent volume region will also be important. It should also be appreciated that the placement of the receiver in relation to the transmitter of the oscillating magnetic signal will also be important.
The oscillating magnetic flux lines are induced by eddy currents within a Barrier Material. The eddy currents are induced by an oscillating magnetic flux field generated by a transmitter contained within the apparatus. The Partial Transparency is accomplished by a magnetic field generated by a strong low frequency or direct current. The Magnetic Transparency region is the term defining the region where there has been a reduction of Barrier Material surface permeability to allow the entry of the oscillating energy from the transmitter to enter into the surface of the Partially Transparent Barrier Material. The same coils may generate the low frequency current for permeability reduction and the transmitter frequency if the impedance matching to amplifiers is observed and the frequencies are near enough to each other.
An alternate embodiment of the invention utilizes separate transparency coils and transmitter coils. In this configuration, the transparency coils can partially or fully saturate the Barrier Material in a simple or geometric pattern that could vary with time. In this way the bending of the magnetic flux lines could be varied with respect to time and space thereby moving the focal area temporally and spatially. Magnetic Transparency would represent full or near complete saturation with the permeability approaching 1 weber/amp. Partial metallic transparency would allow transmission of a portion of the transmitter energy through the Barrier Material, the remaining transmitter energy would generate powerful internal eddy currents in the Barrier Material.
The invention utilizes one or more Magnetic Transparency Generators (or MTG) each containing a combination of a low frequency oscillating current or constant DC generated current combined with at least one higher frequency oscillating transmitter current or receiver. The relationship of the low and high frequency current is that the higher frequency current will be at some multiple of the low frequency sufficient for measurements desired. The low frequency or direct current is utilized to generate a field of magnetic flux for fully or partially saturating the Barrier Material. This magnetic flux field causes the Barrier Material to become Transparent or Partially Transparent to or in conjunction with the addition of at least one higher frequency EM wave (transmitter current). When partially saturated, i.e., State of Partial Transparency, the transmitter current (oscillating at a constant frequency) causes the level of saturation of the Barrier Material or Object to vary. This, in turn, causes the permeability of the material (Barrier Material or Object) to vary in some manner. This changing permeability, in turn, causes a nonlinear interaction creating a spectrum of frequencies of the eddy currents induced in the Barrier Material. This spectrum of varying eddy currents can be detected and measured as described elsewhere in this invention and is useful for the broadband study or determination of the electrical characteristics or other properties of the Barrier Material.
Low frequency current or a DC current is utilized for creating transparency in the Barrier Material since the flux field and the flux lines comprising the field remain constant in direction in relation to the higher frequency oscillating transmitter magnetic flux field. This flux field, used to completely or to partially saturate the Barrier Material, is hereinafter termed xe2x80x9cTransparency Currentxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cTransparency Field.xe2x80x9d The Transparency Current is utilized to saturate (or partially saturate) all or a portion of the Barrier Material.
An AC current generating component (hereinafter xe2x80x9cTransmitterxe2x80x9d) of the MTG device can be used to generate the higher frequency transmitter current and associated higher frequency oscillating magnetic flux field. As indicated above, multiple higher frequency currents, each with separate frequencies, may be simultaneously utilized. The higher frequency current(s) is hereinafter termed xe2x80x9cTransmitter Currentxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cSensing Signalxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cSensing Current.xe2x80x9d The flux field generated by the Sensing Current is able to penetrate into or through the Barrier Material as a result of the EM Barrier Material concurrently receiving the Transparency Current. When receiving the Transparency Current, the affected volume region of the Barrier Material is completely or partially saturated, i.e., the affected volume region of the Barrier Material has no ability (saturated) or significantly diminished capacity (partially saturated) to absorb additional magnetic energy. When partially saturated, the Barrier Material also has an increased capacity to absorb the higher frequency energy. This xe2x80x9cTransparentxe2x80x9d volume region of the Barrier Material i.e., partially or completely saturated volume region, behaves similar to that of aluminum or other material with permeability near 1 weber/amp. As already stated, the volume of the Barrier Material that is in the state of Transparency no longer acts as a barrier to electromagnetic energy, except through the properties of its continuing electrical conductivity.
It is well known that a fluctuating magnetic field with respect to time or space causes a separate electric current to be generated in electrically conductive material. Oscillating magnetic energy of the Transmitter Current (which may be generated by the Transparency Current) induces a separate electric current, i.e., eddy currents. These eddy currents may be generated in the unsaturated or partially saturated portion of the Barrier Material or in electrically conductive Objects located outside of the now Transparent Barrier Material. These eddy currents, also, are oscillating. Accordingly, these eddy currents generate a separate oscillating magnetic field about the Barrier Material or the Object. The characteristics or properties of the oscillating magnetic field may be measured by one or more signal receiving devices. Such devices are included within the scope of the invention. The signal receiving devices (hereinafter xe2x80x9cReceiversxe2x80x9d) may receive the Object""s induced magnetic field signal through the same Transparent volume region through which the oscillating magnetic flux is sent out or, alternatively, through at least one additional Transparent volume region.
It will be appreciated that the design of the MTG geometry will be important. It should also be appreciated that the MTG must be constructed upon a suitable frame or core. The Transparency Coil, creating the large magnetic flux needed to saturate or partially saturate the selected volume region of the Barrier Material, and the Transmitter Coil must be wound upon a core with a sufficiently large mass and permeability. This is also required of the material utilized as a Magnetic Culminator. It is critical that no part of the MTG become saturated. Accordingly the core framework of the MTG, referred to herein as xe2x80x9cFlux Circuit Corexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cFCCxe2x80x9d must be constructed of a highly permeable ferromagnetic material.
One variation of the invention utilizes an oscillating Transmitting Current penetrating a Partially Transparent Material. This oscillating current generates an oscillating magnetic flux field penetrating into a partially saturated Barrier Material. This oscillating current also induces eddy currents within the Barrier. The eddy currents induced within the Partially Transparent Barrier Material induce a separate oscillating magnetic field. The flux lines of this oscillating magnetic field radiate out of the Partially Transparent Material. Electrically conductive Objects located within the induced flux field radiating out of the Partially Transparent Barrier Material will also generate another and separate eddy current within the Object.
In this manner, the EM Barrier Material serves as an antenna for the transmission of EM energy. In addition, a Magnetic Antenna(trademark) capability of the Partially Transparent Barrier Material can be utilized in a controlled manner to focus or direct the second and separate induced oscillating magnetic flux field. This feature is termed xe2x80x9cLensingxe2x80x9d and the component termed a Magnetic Lens(trademark).
Other variations of the Invention provide energy efficient, reliable and prompt method and apparatus to detect and locate micro defects, anomalies or other properties within or upon Barrier Materials. Examples where such ability is needed include the ability to detect structural defects, anomalies or cracks in Barrier Material, including welds or other connections or joining of or within the subject Barrier Material and Target Materials that are located within or covered by other matter. Examples of covered Target Materials can include structural reinforcing steel within concrete, multiple layers of Target Materials and other matter, such as braided or wound metal cables or multiple or overlapping metal plates, and Target Materials coated or painted with or encased within insulating resinous, plastic or similar diamagnetic matter.
Specifically, there are many applications for a device that could detect micro cracks in Target Materials. Such examples include but are not limited to the detection of cracks in railroad rails, offshore or underwater structures, bridges, pipelines, storage tanks, pressure vessels, autoclaves, hot isostatic presses, boilers, engines and similar structures subjected to mechanical stress, pressure, wear, heat, cold, variable temperature and pressure, or corrosive environments.
The Magnetic Transparency Generator provides an apparatus and method for detection that is non-contacting, thereby eliminating the need to remove surface coverings or coating. It also minimizes the need for adjusting or normalizing the data collected for the specific surface condition of the Target Material. This allows the measurements to be made more rapidly. It also minimizes wear on the apparatus of the Invention. It also allows detection of such defects, etc., at distances greater than possible by existing methods.
Applications of the MTG invention for use in cased wells or other confined area require an apparatus design capable of generating very strong magnetic flux fields in a narrow diameter, e.g., in a diameter of two (2) inches or less. The high flux densities needed to partially or to completely saturate the Barrier Material are generated through long coil windings. The material comprising the core of the winding is preferably a high permeability material. The MTG device may also utilize a highly permeable component that serves as the junction of a plurality of like magnetic poles. This component is termed a xe2x80x9cMagnetic Culminator.xe2x80x9d
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a method and device capable of creating a magnetic field sufficient to partially or completely saturate EM Barrier Materials.
It is therefore another object of this invention to provide a method and device for the measurement of properties of Barrier Materials. It is another object of the invention to provide a method and device that can detect anomalies in the range of sub thousandth of an inch. It is yet another object of the invention to provide a method and device that can continuously collect data as the device is passed over the Barrier Material, thereby allowing the invention to be used in conjunction with other operations and with minimum disruption of the activity.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method and means to determine the electrical properties of Objects within or in the vicinity of the EM Barrier Material.
It is yet another object of the MTG device to provide resistivity measurements through EM Barriers such as steel casings in oil wells, steel storage tank walls and pipelines.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide resistivity measurements simultaneously through multiple layers of EM Barrier Materials, including but not limited to ferromagnetic pipelines and casings.
Another feature of the present invention is to determine the thickness, corrosion, location, continuity or the permeability and conductivity of the Barrier Material.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide detection of liquid interfaces or sedimentation levels through EM Barriers, such as but not limited to steel and iron tanks and pipes.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide resistivity and sediment detection in refinery tanks and pipes.
Yet another feature of the invention is to provide through wall flow rate and resistivity measurements and switches in pipelines and tanks without using hot taps or other intrusive methods.
Still another object of the present invention is the measurement of outside casing coating conditions or corrosion from inside the casing or tubing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide resistivity logging through casing and tubing in an oil or gas well.
Another object of the present invention is that it does not require contact with the surface of the Barrier Material or other Objects.
Still another object of the present invention is that surface conditions are not important because inductive fields do not require contact and can be done at a distance.
Still other features of the invention will allow application as dip angle of formation measurement, imaging tool, through casing resistivity (in situ), through casing directional resistivity, through casing water flood detection, through casing cross well resistivity, through casing ranging, air weathering layer measurements, rock analysis using spectral sweep, casing thickness measurement, logging tool for cased and open hole, airborne medium and deep exploration and ranging, exploration through salt marsh, casing corrosion measurement and through separator liquid level measurement.
Yet other features of the invention will allow testing or tracking of through pipeline pig tracking, through pipeline hydrate detection, through pipe flow meter, through pipe water detection, and through pipe resistivity.
Yet other features of the invention will allow subterranean pipeline location and ranging, pipeline leak detection, and sub-sea pipeline location.
Yet another feature of the invention is the ability to detect cracks, corrosion and other properties of Barrier Materials without requiring any physical contact with the Barrier Material and without requiring removal of protective coatings from the Barrier Material.
Other applications of the invention in the food processing industry include water and liquid percentage through tank wall, salt content through tank walls, liquid level through tank and non-intrusive flow meter.
Yet other applications of the invention in the pharmaceutical and medical industry include water and/or ion content through vat, chemical salt content through vat, liquid level through tank non-intrusive flow meter, non-intrusive stomach acid measurement and local non-contacting, non MRI imaging and non contacting measurements of electrolytes in the body.
Other medical applications include uses to focus magnetic energy for imaging and without the necessity of contacting the target or subject of the imaging.
Other applications of the invention applicable to turbines, pumps and compressors include through housing blade inspection and water detection in hydraulic lines.
Applications in construction include through concrete detection of re-bar voids and moisture, concrete thickness determination, through metal and concrete measurement and subsurface road and highway inspection. Aircraft applications include through wing detection of flaps, rudder or aileron movement or position, and through wing detection of ice. Other applications include detection of water in fuel tanks or lines, long distance ranging, movement detection through structures, rocks, subsurface, wooded areas, through hull proximity detection, through salt water plastic mine detection and through metal or earth ranging.
Yet other applications include determination of depth of water penetration during crop watering, non-contact analysis of chemical fertilizer added in soil and its absorption status, motion detection through structures and determination of water content and consistency through vats or conveyors.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part within the description that follows, and in part will become apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized by means of the combinations and steps particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
Other variations, changes or modifications of the invention will be recognized by individuals skilled in the art that do not depart from the scope and spirit of the invention described and claimed herein.